Karate Instructor
by Juliet.4
Summary: Although Courtney was dating Duncan, she still found her new Karate Instructor, Trent, cute. Once she learns Duncan's true nature, will Trent be able to protect her from her boyfriend? Read to find out. R


Courtney started University in the fall. In October she started taking Karate lessons. She was always looking forward to them. One day she was leaving the gym and was looking for her car keys. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Be careful! You almost walked into the pole!" her "savior" said smiling.

"Um…thank you for saving me from total embarrassment." Courtney smiled.

"Anytime. I'm Duncan by the way." the guy said.

"I'm Courtney." she smiled and shook the hand he offered.

"Oh gosh, I have to go! Goodbye and thanks again!" Courtney yelled as she sprinted to her car. She was meeting her best friend Bridgette in ten minutes.

"I'll see you around!" Duncan yelled back.

"Hopefully." he added in a normal tone and headed in the opposite direction.

A few weeks passed and Courtney and Duncan met each other by accident again. Duncan saw Courtney leaving the gym. She was looking for something again. Duncan, as mischievous as he was, decided to pull a prank on Courtney. She was looking in her bag, searching for a chewing gum. Suddenly she tripped and someone caught her before she hit the ground. She was pulled up and looked at her rescuer and saw a familiar face.

"Hello again." Duncan grinned.

"Hi." Courtney smiled.

"This isn't a surprise at all. How do you manage to fall every time we meet?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I fell…" Courtney wondered.

"So, how about we go out for coffee, so you can repay me for saving you twice?"

"It's the least I could do." she smiled.

Duncan and Courtney walked to a pub called the Lighthouse. They talked and laughed. And that was their first date. Every month they returned to the Lighthouse and drank coffee, just like on the first date.

Courtney was happy. She liked the University she attended, she was learning Karate and she had an amazing boyfriend. Everything was perfect.

But one day everything turned around. She was dating Duncan for four months and he became cold. Every time they scheduled a date, he blew her off. He rather went out with his friends and didn't even bother to call her to cancel the date. And to top it all off, her grades started to slip. But at least Karate was still there for her. There was a new Instructor, named Trent, in the group. He was young, cute, nice and talented. Courtney caught him staring at her all the time and it flattered her. One day, during fitness part of the practice (they were running), her belt untied itself and fell on the floor. She quickly picked it up and started running again. She tried to tie the belt while running, but failed, since she didn't know how to tie it in the first place. Her friends tied it for her. Courtney tried to tie it again but didn't succeed, so she just made a knot. She looked up at her new Instructor and he was laughing at her.

_"Of course he thinks it's funny, I must have looked like a hoping chicken."_ she thought and blushed.

After the lesson was over Trent asked Courtney to stay a little longer. She thought it was about her poor performance at practice.

"Courtney, you have to learn how to tie the belt properly." Trent said and untied his belt. He showed Courtney how to tie it properly. She tried to do the same and it looked kind of okay, but Trent still wasn't okay with it. He untied her belt and went behind her. He placed his hands on hers and led her through the complicated process of tying the belt. Courtney blushed. After the private lesson was over, she bowed, thanked him and sprinted to the dressing room. She liked being that close to him.

Two weeks went by and the Karate lessons continued normally. Trent still looked at Courtney and smiled occasionally, but he never spoke to her. After yet another lesson was over the girls went to the dressing room. They changed to their normal clothes and talked for a bit. Suddenly someone opened the door. It was Trent and he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Sorry ladies, but does any one of you have any soap. I forgot mine at home." he smiled.

A girl named Beth handed him the soap and he thanked her. He looked at Courtney and winked, before shutting the door behind him. The girls didn't say a word for a couple of seconds and then they all started laughing.

Another week went by. Another practice was over. Trent asked Courtney to stay after practice.

"Courtney, you really need to work on your 2A and 2B combination."

"I know. It's just I'm struggling with the extension of the leg."

"Well then you need to practice at home too. But if you need any help, you know where to find me."

"At the gym on Tuesday and Wednesday?" Courtney smiled.

"Exactly." Trent smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled and waved goodbye. Courtney quickly changed and sprinted home. Duncan was going to come by and they were going to watch a movie together. He was running late, which was something she got used to, so she started to watch the movie alone. In the middle of the movie her phone rang.

"Hey babe!" Duncan said loudly.

"Duncan! Where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Chill woman. I'm not going to make it, something came up. I have to go. Love ya, bye." Duncan quickly said and hung up before Courtney could say something.

After the conversation was over, she stared at the phone. Duncan ditched her again. This was getting old and annoying.

The next day Courtney was on her way to the gym, but made a stop at Duncan's place. She entered his apartment with a key he gave her two weeks ago. The apartment smelled of alcohol and weed. Courtney found Duncan it the bathroom with his head in the toilet. He was puking.

"So, this is what came up yesterday?"

"No, this is what came up from yesterday." Duncan laughed and pointed at his vomit.

"Okay, what's going on? You've ditched me six times in a row. What's up with you lately?"

"We've been together for what, couple of months now, right?

"Five."

"And you still haven't put out"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Damn straight! I'm a man, I have needs. And you sweetheart, are not fulfilling your duties."

"My duties?!"

"Yeah, you are supposed to keep me and my little friend downstairs happy."

Someone came out of Duncan's bedroom. Courtney looked at the person. It was a blonde girl. She smiled and walked to Duncan.

"Hey D, I'm out. See you again tomorrow?"

"Sure gorgeous. Bye."

The girl blew Duncan a kiss and left the apartment, completely ignoring Courtney.

"You're cheating on me?" Courtney whispered.

"Some are actually happy to fulfill my needs."

"That's it! Here's your key, jackass. We are done!" she yelled, threw the key at Duncan and stormed out of the apartment.

"Wait, babe! You can't leave me!" he yelled and ran after her.

"I'm sorry Princess. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. I love you!"

"I don't want to hear it Duncan. This relationship was doomed from the start. And you really shouldn't use the words you don't know. It makes you an even bigger ass than you are." Courtney unlocked the car and sat in.

"Okay. Fine. But can you please drive me to a hospital? I'm not feeling too well."

"Fine, get in. There is a hospital near the gym."

They drove to the gym. Once they arrived, she parked the car and walked away from Duncan.

"Don't leave me! I love you!"

"God, why do you bother? You lost your chance. I'm never going back to you. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You're free, now you can go screw everything that moves. Now everyone can fulfill your needs." Courtney spat and turned away from him.

"No! You're coming home with me. We will sort this out." he yelled and grabbed her wrist.

"Duncan, you're hurting me!" she yelled as he squeezed her wrist.

"How does it feel? You're hurting me too. But we can stop it. Just say you're mine."

Courtney tried to get out of his painful grip, but he only hardened his grip.

"Say it!"

"I am not your property Duncan. Let me go!"

He slapped her across the face.

"You will learn. Now say it. Say: I am yours."  
Courtney didn't say a word.

"Don't make me hit you again. It would be a shame if your face would be cowered in bruises. It wouldn't be pretty anymore." he threatened.

Courtney stayed quiet. He slapped her twice.

"You could end this torture. We could go back. Back where I was a loving boyfriend and you were love-struck. Just say these three simple words."

"Fine! I hate you. I despise you. You make me sick."

Duncan threw Courtney on the ground and kicked her.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Duncan stopped and looked behind his shoulder. Courtney took that opportunity to stand up.

"Trent." she whispered.

"This doesn't concern you man. Go away."

"Actually, it does concern me. She is my student. I and three others teach Courtney and the rest of the class Karate." Trent said.

"Well, you're not very good. Courtney couldn't hit me nor could she defend herself. And now her face is bruised." he smirked.

"It's different if a person who you once trusted attacks you. It would be a little different if you attacked me. Then, I could kick your sorry ass."

"Oh, I smell a challenge." Duncan smirked and threw a punch at Trent. Trent blocked it. Duncan kept attacking, but Trent always blocked it. When Duncan got tired, Trent attacked and kicked him in the plexus. Duncan fell on the ground; air was knocked out of him. Trent quickly went to Courtney. She was holding a huge piece of snow against her cheek, so it wouldn't swell.

"How are you?" he asked.

"He looks like a fish on dry land." Courtney smiled and looked at Duncan, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"You're better off without him."

"I know." she smiled.

"The bruise will be gone in a few hours."

"Well you're the doctor."

"Not yet." he smiled.

Duncan managed to stand up in the time the two had their conversation. Duncan wanted to attack Trent from the back.

"Watch out!" Courtney yelled as Duncan got closer. Trent blocked Duncan's punch. The boys fought, exchanging few here and there but suddenly Duncan punched Trent in the nose. He fell on the ground and Courtney ran to him. Duncan started laughing. Courtney stood up.

"Let me show you what I learned in Karate in these past few months."

"This is going to be fun." Duncan smirked.

Courtney wanted to punch him, but Duncan blocked it. He hit her in the stomach and wanted to hit her in the head. She blocked it. She then kicked him where it hurts the most and after he bowed in pain, she punched him straight in the face. Duncan fell down. Courtney rushed to Trent, grabbed some snow and held it to his nose.

"You're a mess." she smiled.

"You should have seen the other guy." he smirked.

"Come on funny guy, let's get you up." she helped him up and they walked to the gym. Once they arrived everyone panicked when they saw Trent's bleeding nose and Courtney's bruised cheek. The boys wanted to find the guy who did this and kick him into tomorrow, but the master stopped them. He was glad Trent and Courtney were okay. Both were sent to the doctor's office. The doctor examined the two patients. It turned out Courtney had a swelling in her intestine, due to Duncan's kicking and Trent had a broken rib. Once they were patched up the two talked.

"Thank you." Courtney said out of blue.

"No problem." Trent smiled.

"It seems I always need someone to rescue me from different situations."

"Sometimes it's better to wait for help, than to try and solve the problem yourself."

"I know. It's just I don't want to be rescued all of the time. And that word alone…it's driving me insane. Rescued? It reminds me of poor Princesses from fairy tales, who are always helpless and they are all waiting for Price Charming instead of getting off their lazy asses and do something themselves. It's so annoying. And this is the real life. There is no Prince Charming to rescue the Princess-" Courtney was cut off.

"You talk too much. And just so you know; if you keep your eyes open you will find your Prince Charming." Trent smirked.

As it turned out, Trent was Courtney's Prince Charming. And they lived happily ever after. :)

* * *

This is a story that I wanted to write for so long :) I hope you liked it and let me know if you did :)


End file.
